One piece Legacy: Island Panic battle part 4
Tack, looked for his crew. He got on top of a banana tree, and screamed out their names. He ran across the island, and he was sure that putting his hands in the water, to see if they were in it, was a good idea. He did all this, and after looking for them in the boat, he got tired, and sat down, on a log. He should be able to find his crew, he's certain. "GET OFF ME!" Tack, was thrown off the log, and someone got up. Rather, no one got up, and pointed an invisible finger at Tack, that Tack could not see. "YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO STEP ON PEOPLE?!" "What people?" "WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU... WAIT... am I... Invisible?" "Yes." The man, was shocked, and sweated, face slapping himself, and he did a disco pose, turning visible. Tack didn't expect what he saw. A fishman. He was tall, blue, had a octopus face, had a 02 on his chest, and a belt. He folded his arms, and stood proud. "I am, THE ULTIMATE GIGA X MECHA LIVE CANNON OF PURE AWESOMENESS THEY CALL... TAKAMORIO! YOU MAY CALL ME, TAKA! WHO DARES, SIT ON ME, AND POINT OUT THAT I WAS INVISIBLE?!" Tack, raised his hand, and Takamorio put his head down, while pointing at Tack. "You, have disgraced me, my whole clan, my kids, my grand kids, their pet boars, and a cart full of ice creams. I DEMAND COMPENSATION!" "What?" "A VIRGIN SACRIFICE!" The man span around, and stopped, to do another disco pose. "You got it in you kid? Can you help a poor fishman gain his honor back? Save that princess from the tower? Open a can of olives?" "No." Taka fell down, and Tack clapped, looking confused. He heard running, and took a step to the side, to have a young man, kick where he was, and only hit the air. "CONFUSION FU ULTIMATE ATTACK; HAVE SOMEONE DO SOMETHING LAME, AND ATTACK!" The man fell down, and hit the ground. He got back, and looked at Taka. "Taka, are you okay?" "Yes, mom!" "Don't call me mom!" "I will, mom!" "Oh yeah?!" Taka and the strange man started to pound each other, and after a while, got up unexpectedly, laughing, and doing a disco pose. "That was our comedy routine!" They bowed, and Tack was weirded out by the both of them. The man, held his hand out, smiling. "Yo, the names Ness. Ness and Taka comedy routines!" "Taka and Ness, rock star enthusiasts." The two high fived each other, and Tack started to walk away. The two were laughing, patting each other on the back, when Ness snapped his fingers. "Sorry buddy, I just remembered... SOME JERK STOLE OUR FISHING SPOT! LET'S POUND HIM!" Ness and Taka ran towards the pond, with Tack, unaware of where to go, followed them. In a distance, a small furry creature, in a suit, saw the sight, and growled. "Humans... More of them... I better deal with this, quick." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Island panic battle arc